legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Crix Madine
Crix Madine was an Imperial Army officer who formed and led the notorious Storm Commandos of the Imperial military. In light of later missions, such as releasing a plague on Dentaal, Madine defected to the Rebel Alliance, though it cost him his fiancé, Karreio. Madine became a valuable part of the Rebellion, advising and leading commando operations. Biography Imperial service Born on Corellia sometime prior to 31 BBY, Crix Madine attended the Raithal Academy and entered service in the Imperial Army. He rose quickly through the ranks after establishing himself as an innovative tactician and effective leader. He was engaged to a woman named Karreio. When the Imperial Military identified a need for a surgical strike force to counter the Alliance's guerrilla tactics, Madine was selected to form the unit. The result was the Storm Commandos, which Madine hand picked from the stormtrooper ranks and trained himself. He led the unit on a number of missions, but found the missions he and his men were called on to perform were increasingly questionable. Defection complications He attempted to defect to the Alliance prior to the Battle of Yavin, and, to prove his loyalty, Madine provided essential guidance for the sabotage of Operation Strike Fear and the destruction of the Star Destroyer ''Invincible. However, it was the order to release the Candorian Plague on Dentaal that convinced Madine it was time to leave for good. Wracked with guilt over his role in the death of the entire Dentaalian population, Madine left his unit while performing a training mission in 1.8 ABY. Madine erased himself from Imperial records, although his disappearance was covered by some HoloNet news channels. He did not even tell his fiancée where he was going, not wanting to place her in a dangerous situation. Following his inclusion to the Alliance, Madine provided key intelligence about the Dark Trooper project. He along with Mon Mothma dispatched Kyle Katarn to destroy the project, which revealed General Mohc's role in the project. He also aided the Alliance with defection of Ranulf Trommer and further intelligence on two subsequent targets to sabotage the Dark Trooper project. Rebel leader While some Alliance commanders were suspicious of Madine's Imperial past, he was allowed into the High Command Advisory Council with the backing of General Carlist Rieekan. His intimate knowledge of Imperial tactics earned him the position of Chief Military Advisor on the Advisory Council, and Supreme Commander of Alliance Special Forces. In the latter capacity, Madine trained Alliance ground commanders on tactics to use the Alliance's smaller numbers effectively against the Empire. Madine's Rules of War became the baseline standard operation procedure of Alliance SpecForces across the galaxy. Madine also led a Y-wing squadron named Gold Squadron against Imperial forces on Gerrard V. Madine usually accompanied his subordinate in field missions (such as missions alongside Risiev Credal), which earned him the respect of many Rebel soldiers. The Task Force on Alliance Security, working alongside Madine in different missions, asked him to send a team of agents to recover designs by Imperial-aligned engineer Diran Miciluz. Madine also worked with the Task Force writing reports on threats to the Rebel Alliance, including the Granse Confederacy and Zayl Braith—Madine discovered that Braith was a fugitive of the Galactic Empire, and reported it to the Alliance. Madine would also advise Rogue Squadron on many pivotal missions, including the Battle of Fondor, Mission at Destrillion, and the Battle of Dubrillion. His formation of Alliance Spec Ops Commandos sabotaged a number of critical Imperial operations. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs